Against the Grain
by FireChestnut
Summary: Rorschach is seeking out a hot shower, putting his conspiracies behind him, and goes to the only place presented to him: Adrian's suite, but the vigilante gets more than what he bargained for. WalterXAdrian, POSSIBLE AU


AN-Just a quick oneshot I've had in my head for a while. I normally don't ship Adrian/Rorschach, but I'd thought I'd give my writing skills a challenge.

Possible AU, since the movie "The Silence of the Lambs" was released in 1991. Well, let's assume Doctor Manhattan went through time a retrieved the movie for Walter XD Haha, I guess it is AU since bluepenis can't travel through time. Well, not that I'm aware of...heh....

Possible OoC as well.

P.S. sorry if there are grammar mistakes/missing words or spelling errors etc. I'm writing this at 1:00 am with a slight fever and chills. Writing Watchmen fics warms my body :)

~Chestnut

---

The screeching winds of New York pelted the man sitting atop a lone Cathedral. The rain began to pour; very cold, very wet rain. He seethed as his wet trench-coat stuck to his wounds, stinging the exposed flesh. In a feeble attempt to stop the pain, he pressed firmly against his abdomen. No use. The gutters, swollen with rain proved to be a nuisance as he ran along the rooftops. Water pouring down upon his head, he often had to remove his fedora and empty the pool of wetness accumulating on the top. He had finally reached his destination. Jumping from the previous roof, he sprinted over to the back of the two story house, and snake-bellied his way to the window he knew was down below. Using all of his strength, he cautiously lowered his torso down; peering into the warm ambience of Daniel's house.

The window was locked. Well, of course it was. Knowing he would be mad to jump down to onto the fire escape in his condition, he tried breaking the lock with his fist. He gritted his teeth as his frozen knuckles collided with the wood. He tried again. Bringing up his bloodied hand to rest in the warmth of his pocket, he tried another alternative. Pushing his way back onto his buttocks, he dangled his feet over the edge and smashed his heels upon the lock. As he did before, he failed.

He could almost feel the steam upon his skin as he imagined a hot shower. Seeing as he hadn't paid his hydro bill in about a month and two weeks, he didn't have hot water or electricity. But he was Rorschach, he had not time for redundant tasks. Walter was screaming at him, how he annoyed him so. Pushing Walter's gravely voice to the back of his head, he tried the front door. Rolling across the sidewalk after his rather large jump, he spluttered and regained his composure. Re-attaching his hat back onto his masked head. He reared back his left leg and smashed it into the door handle.

"Damn it, Daniel--"

Realizing his x partner had installed stronger locks, Rorschach felt at a loss. Feeling an idea spring into his mind, he reached into his trench-coat and pulled out his grappling gun. He stood back a good ten feet away from the door, and released the trigger. As the metal butt of the hook collided with door, Rorschach was pushed to the ground from the recoil of the collision.

He knew John didn't shower, so that was out of the question. And was certainly _not _breaking into the Silk Spectre's house. His last option was the Veidt Tower; formerly known as Veidt Industries.

The trip to the tower was short, but it was taking its toll on the masked vigilante. He skillfully climbed his way up to Adrian's suite. Slipping inside almost unnoticed, Rorschach tiptoed his way through the bedroom, noticing the sleeping form of Laurie.

"Whore." He muttered under his breath. He made his way into the bathroom, relishing in the sight of Adrian's lavish bathroom. He opened the shower door, and turned on the steam and water. He closed the door and removed his clothing, although he felt extremely uncomfortable, and stashed his clothes away under the sink behind an unassuming bottle of toilet cleaner. His feet padded softly across the marble tiles as he approached the shower. As he opened the door, his body was blasted with a wave of steam. Smiling faintly, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the various ledges of the large shower.

He sat their for a good twenty minutes, the water hammering down upon him like a boiling waterfall.

The lights in the bathroom turned on. Walter froze. Staying as still as he possibly could, he prayed it was Laurie getting a drink or something of that matter. To his relief, he could see the outline of supple curves.

"Hey, Adrian, I'm leaving at 6:00 to visit my mother." Walter cleared his throat, and in his most Adrian-like voice he could muster, he replied,

"Ok--honey--" The words burned his tongue. She used the bathroom, filled a glass with water, and left. Walter exhaled.

"Laurie?" Adrian's voice rang through the bathroom. He could hear the clink of Adrian's belt upon floor. Walter watched in horror as Adrian's signature purple pants were thrown onto the ground.

_Please be taking a piss, please be taking a piss...._

Walter's eyes widened as his shirt and watch came off next.

"I hope you don't mind," he began "well, you said you were going to make up for last night anyways." Walter mentally screamed. Walter almost sighed loudly as Adrian flicked off the lights. The shower door opened. Adrian's bulky shoulders could be seen as he entered through the shower door. Thankfully, Walter couldn't see any detail of his face or body from the steam.

"Ah, come on, don't be shy." Adrian cooed. Walter trembled as he made a come-hither motion, the silhouette of his hand barely visible. Walter sucked in his stomach, hopefully concealing his abs to the touch.

Adrian cupped his shoulders and brought him to his chest. He placed one hand on the top of his head.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked. Before Walter could even try replying in a girlish voice, Adrian said, "ah, you pinned it down. Don't want to be messy, hmm?" He said slyly. Walter could practically fell Adrian's smirk burning onto his skin. Adrian ran his hands down the smaller man's biceps. "Have you been working out?" He asked.

Walter nodded. He could feel the very definition of Adrian's gender against his thigh. Thinking that Adrian would be able to feel his, Walter remembered a gimmick from a movie he had recently watched with Daniel.

He slowly snaked his hand down to his crotch, and spread his legs slightly. He pushed his member and coin-purse through the small opening his legs presented, and clamped down gently. He had made a make shift pubis, hopefully Adrian fell for it. Feeling very dirty about making him self semi-androgynous, Walter realized he lacked breasts. Relaxing his pectorals, he gasped as Adrian ran a thumb over his exposed nipple. He gasped softly.

"You like it?" Adrian said. Walter nodded, half-heartedly.

_**Whore.**_

Adrian's lips came crashing down upon his chapped ones. The taller man pulled Walter closer to his body, his tongue now exploring the depths of the ginger's mouth. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Adrian broke the lip-seal. Gasping for air, Walter spluttered and coughed. Before he knew what was happening, Adrian was back on him like a bee to a flower. Walter's eyes widened considerably as Adrian brought his hand down and rested it upon Walter's hip. His fingers wove their way into the small patch of wet curls, his thumb twisting and pulling softly.

An audible beeping could be heard over the pounding water.

"Dammit. I have to go, I'll make this up tomorrow, I promise." To Walter's utter relief, Adrian quickly exited the shower and threw on his clothes, briskly toweling off his head. "See you later, Laurie."

Walter sank back down onto the seat he was previously sitting on, before he was attacked by Adrian. He grimaced as he looked down to his now erect member. Groaning, he made the water as cold as he could bear, and soaked himself through. Shivering, Walter stepped out of the bathroom and dried himself, his gut churning at the spicy, expensive smell of Adrian. He slipped on his clothes, and was soon out of the building.

---

Adrian crawled over to the sleeping form of Laurie. He was expecting to feel damp hair as he fingered a stray lock. Pulling back, Adrian saw no sign that Laurie had in fact, been in the shower with him. Panicking, he went over the thought that she had blown-dried her hair, but he was only gone for five minutes. He sank down onto the foot of the bed, tussling his damp hair.

Something caught his eye. Reeling himself over the side of the bed, he could make out wet boot prints on the floor. They led over to the window, which was slightly ajar. He carefully walked over to the window, a hand print still present on the glass. Adrian could make of the details of a glove. In the distance, over the bustling city, he could make out a dark figure running across the rooftops.

------

Hope you liked it!!

Please read and review!


End file.
